The Ultimate Harem
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: When it's just a week away from Christmas, Naruto ends up liking more than one girl. Unkown to him, the women he loves end up loving him back. Watch Naruto as he grows up with the women he loves. NarutoXMassiveHarem, NarutoXMulitpleCrossovers. Will include Uzumakicest & Yuri.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other series**

* * *

The Ultimate Harem Chapter 1: Introduction

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was walking home from a mission he had with his team. Naruto was a 15 year old with yellow hair and ocean blue eyes. Some say he has the looks of his father, while he acts like his mother. Once Naruto entered his family's mansion, he kicked off his shoes and put them near the entrance as he yelled.

"I'm home!" Naruto shouted as he walked into the living room.

Hearing his shout, a woman with beautiful long red hair, violet eyes and E-Cup breasts walked into the room while mixing some ingedents inside of a bowl. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, the mother of Naruto and his sisters. She was feard by her nickname 'The Red Death of Konoha' all across the Elemental Nations. She gave her son a motherly smile.

"Welcome home, honey. How was your mission?" Kushina asked as Naruto sat down on the couch.

"It was alright, though Sasuke was been an asshole again, while Sakura's starting to get on my last nerves when she didn't even focus on the mission. She only watched Sasuke throught the whole mission, and didn't even bother helping us during it." Naruto grumbled as Kushina sighs deeply.

*I keep telling Mikoto theres something wrong with that boy." Kushina replies as a young fox ran into the room and jumped onto Naruto's lap. Smiling at the small fox, Naruto pet it behind it's ears.

"Hello, Kurama-chan." Naruto said as the young fox yipped at it's continer.

The young fox was actually the Nine Tailed Fox, but Naruto, his mother and sisters call the fox by it's real name. Kurama was a woman with beautiful long red hair, red eyes and E-Cup breasts. At a young age during another mob attack, Kurama came out of the boys body in her human form to protect the child. In her human form, Kurama had fox ears and nine tails. Ever since that day, Kurama turned into a fox and stayed close nexto her container as he grew.

"Your finally home eh, little brother?" A voice asked.

A woman with beautiful red hair, violet eyes and DD-Cup breasts walked up to them. Her name was Kasumi Uzumaki, one of Naruto's older sisters. She may look like her mother, but she deeply cares for her younger brother.

"Kasumi-nee-chan, where are Natsumi-nee-chan and the others?" Naruto asked her.

"Their out shopping. I decided to stay here and help Mom around the house." Kasumi said as she walked into the room.

"I see. By the way, Mom. What's for dinner tonight?" Naruto asked as his mother set the bowl down before taking off the messy apron off and put it with the dirty laundary.

"I'm having us try something different rather than just ramen tonight." Kushina told her youngest child as she took of the gloves she wore and washed her hands.

"Would you like me to help?" Naruto asked as Kushina smiled at him.

"That's very kind of you. Why don't you help me cook the food? I could use your help." Kushina said as Naruto nodded his head while Kurama moved off of his lap as he went to help his mother cook.

As Naruto reached the kitchen, he could fell his cheeks heat up at his mothers chose of clothes. Noticing his stare, Kushina smiled as she made sure her breasts bounced and her ass jiggle as she turned to look at him.

"Like what you see?" Kushina asked with a giggle at her sons reaction.

"I-I, excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." Naruto said before leaving, while Kushina watched him go.

* * *

Once he enetered the bathroom, Naruto pulled down his pants to see his cock was rock hard from seeing his mother.

"God damn it." Naruto cursed and was about to touch it, but froze when he heard a knock on the door.

"Are you alright, Naruto? Mom wanted me to-" Kasumi began as she opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks when see saw what her little brother was doing.

"...T-This isn't what it looks like." Naruto protested as he waved his hands in front of him.

"Naruto...did you get hard at seeing Mom's outfit?" Kasumi asked with a blush came onto her cheeks as she didn't look away.

Holding his head down in shame, Naruto nodded his head while Kasumi walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"It's okay for you to look at Mom like that. Boys your age is going through fellings, even if it's your own family. Sit down and relax. I'll...help you express your fellings with women." Kasumi said as she gave her little brother a warm smile.

Nodding his head, Naruto sat down on the toilet while Kasumi got on her knees and stared at her brother's cock.

'While hes only fifthteen, he has such a huge cock...' Kasumi thought as she blushed before reaching up and touched her brother's cock, making the said boy twitch at the sudden touch.

Looking up to her little brother, Kasumi stood up and pulled him into a kiss, while she still rubbed his cock.

During the kiss, Kasumi puts her tounge into his mouth and swirls the insides, while she sucked on his tounge.

After a few minutes of them deep kissing, Kasumi pulled away and got back down on her knees and kissed her brothers cock before licking and sucking on it, while messing with the balls underneath it.

'Nee-chan's mouth...it fells good.' Naruto thought to himself as he watched his sister give hime a blow job.

'Naruto's cock...it's making me so hot and wet...I fell like I'm losing my mind.' Kasumi thought to herself as she took the cock out of her mouth and looked up at her little brother while rubbing his rock hared cock.

"Naruto...why don't we go somewhere more comfortable? I'm starting to get hot from being in the bathroom." Kasumi said seductivly, while a blush came on Naruto's cheeks before nodding his head. Smiling, Kasumi helped her brother to stand and showed him to her bedroom.

* * *

As Naruto and Kasumi entered her bedroom, Kasumi closed and locked her door and brought her brother into another kiss. During the kiss, the two backed up onto Kasumi's bed with Kasumi being on top as she kissed her brother lovingly.

As they continued their make out session, Kasumi took off her shirt and pants she wore and threw them across the room, letting her breasts bounce free and touched her brothers chest as ther continued to kiss.

After a few minutes, Kasumi broke the kiss and un clipped her bra and threw it to the side, letting her large breasts jiggle as she moved. Naruto gained a little nosebleed at the sight of his sisters breasts. Noticing his dtare, Kasumi looked at little brother with a warm smile.

"Like what you see, Outou?" Kasumi questioned as she moved her hands onto her breasts and jiggled them around, giving her brother a good view.

Blushing, Naruto nodded his head as Kasumi gave him a warm smile and moved closer to him.

"Here, you can have a good teast of Nee-chan's breasts." Kasumi said as she gently put a hand on her brothers head and moved him closer to her breasts.

Looking at his sister's large breasts, Naruto slowly raised his hands and poked her nipples, making the said girl moan in pleasure at the sudden touch.

'Nee-chan's breasts are so soft...' Naruto thought to himself before he moved and licked and sucked on her breasts, earning moans in pleasure from the girl.

'He's...sucking on my nipples..oh Kami...this fells so good!' Kasumi thought to herself as her brother continued sucking on her breasts snd nipples.

While Naruto was sucking on his sister's breasts, a knock was heard on the door.

"Naruto, Kasumi, Mom said that-" A voice began before stopping at what it saw "...What the fuck is going on in here?"

Jolting upward, Naruto and Kasumi turned to see a woman with beautiful long yellow hair, blue eyes, and DD-Cup breasts. She was Natsumi Uzumaki, another older sister of Naruto. Natsumi stood there with her arms crossed under her chest, making her breasts look even bigger as shw awaited an answer from her siblings.

"I-It's not what it looks like, Natsumi." Kasumi protested as Natsumi raised a brow.

"Really? From where I'm standing, you two look like you were having sex. You two sould be ashemed of yourselves." Natsumi said as Naruto and Kasumi held their heads down.

"O-Okay, it is what it looks like. But please don't tell Mom or Dad." Kasumi pleaded.

"Give me on good reason why I shouldn't tell them." Natsumi said.

"B-Because I'm trying to teach Naruto how to treat a lady when he gets older, since Dad or Mom won't pay attention to him when it comes to something like this." Kasumi tried to reason as Natsumi had her eyes closed while she thought over her sister's explanation. Re opening them, Natsumi walked into the room and closed the door and locked it behind her.

"...Hears the deal, I won't tell Mom or Dad as long as I show our little brother a few things of my own." Natsumi said as she took off her shirt an bra, while Naruto and Kasumi sighed in relief before Kasumi realized something.

"Wait, how did you get in here? I thought I locked my door." Kasumi said while Natsumi smirked.

"Pick lock. Gotta love it." Natsumi stated as she brushed a hand through her hair backwards, while Kasumi groaned at the answer.

"Damn it. I forgot you were good at that." Kasumi muttered under her breath while Natsumi smiled as she walked over towards them, letting her large breasts bounce as she moved.

"So Outou, what has Kasumi-nee-chan taught you so far?" Natsumi asked as she gently sat in front of her little brother.

"H-Honestly, Kasumi-nee-chan hasn't taught me anything yet." Naruto said as Natsumi eye'd Kasumi.

"Really? I thought you said you were teaching him, Kasumi?" Natsumi questioned as Kasumi puffs her cheeks.

"I-I was about to! But you came in here and interupted it!" Kasumi protested, while Natsumi rolled her eyes before facing her brother.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that problem." Natsumi said as she got up and thought of ways to teach her little brother.

"Now Outou, don't go telling Mom or Dad about what your Nee-chan's are teaching you, okay?" Natsumi asked as Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

Smiling, Natsumi sat down back on the bed and faced her brother.

"Good. Now, the first thing you would like to know is a woman fellings. The question is, who do you love?" Natsumi asked as Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrsement.

"U-Um...I don't know how to put it, there's so many girls I like." Naruto said.

"Just tell us, Outou. We'll tell you our honest thought's after we've heard the girl's names." Kasumi said gently with a smile.

"W-Well, theres Mom, Natsumi-nee-chan, Kasumi-nee-chan, Naruko-nee-chan, Kurama-chan, Ino-chan, Kurenai-chan, Hinata-chan, Anko-chan, Yuugo-chan, Mikoto-chan, Satsuki-chan, Tenten-chan, Temari-chan, Tsunade-chan, Shizune-chan, Tsunami-chan, Lightning-chan, Serah-chan, Rias-chan, Akeno-chan, Asia-chan, Koneko-chan, Xenovia-chan, Irina-chan, Kuroka-chan, Sona-chan, Ravel-chan, Yakasa-chan, Ophis-chan, Erza-chan, Mira-chan, Lucy-chan, Wendy-chan, Noel-chan, Izayoi-chan, Makoto-chan, Taokaka-chan, Celica-chan, Litchi-chan, Nu-chan, Nine-chan, Trinity-chan, Rachel-chan, Karuga-chan, Knightwalker-chan, Lisanna-chan, Ultear-chan, Ur-chan, Merdey-chan, Hisui-chan, Maka-chan, Tsubaki-chan, Blair-chan, Medusa-chan, Masaki-chan, Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, Rukia-chan, Hisana-chan, Orihime-chan, Yourichi-chan, Rangiku-chan, Shriyauki-chan, Soifon-chan, Rei-chan, Saeko-chan, Saya-chan, Shizuka-chan, Eco-chan, Sylvia-chan, Rebecca-chan, Nami-chan, Robin-chan, Chitoge-chan, Tsugumi-chan, Marika-chan, Kosaki-chan, Asuna-chan, Suguha-chan, Rika-chan, Keiko-chan, Mio-chan, Maria-chan, Lisara-chan Moka-chan (Outer Moka) and Ura-chan (Inner Moka)." Naruto stated happily, while his sister's looked at him with shock.

"Damn, that's alot of girls." Kasumi said getting out oif her shocked state.

"Although, Dad and Mom mentioned he had great power in him, so he is allowed to marry more than one girl." Nstsumi muttered in her own state of shock.

"Alright then, it looks like we are going to have our work cut out for us, eh, Natsumi?" Kasumi questioned as she turned to her sister.

"Indeed. We'll have to start tomorrow, however. We need to go eat dinner before Mom get's mad at us." Natsumi told them as the two nodded in agreement as they put on their clothes before walking out into the living room.

* * *

Once they reached the living room, Naruto, Natsumi and Kasumi sat down in the chair's as Naruko was sitting next to their father, Kurama sitting on Naruto's lap, Minato sitting in the middle with Kushina on his right side, while Natsumi and Kasumi sat on either side of Naruto.

"So tell me, Naruto, how was your day today?" Minato asked between bites of his food.

"It was...alright, Dad. Though Sasuke was being an ass and Sakura being the love puppy over his gay ass." Naruto said as Kushina sighed.

"Language, Naruto." Kushina warned as Minato waved her off.

"It's alright, Kushi-hime. I have to agree with him, honestly." Minato said with a chuckle.

Looking over towards her little brother, Naruko could tell he was sweating.

"Outou, are you alright? You look like your not felling well." Naruko said as everyone at the table turned their heads in concern.

"I-I'm alright, Naruko-nee-chan." Naruto said.

Getting up, Kushina walked over towards her son and placed a hand on his face.

"Oh my goodness! Your burning up!" Kushina annouanced with concern in her voice as everyone now worried about his healt.

"Mom really, I'm al-" Naruto didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he was blanking out, the last thing he heard was his family calling out to him as he crashed onto the ground.

* * *

Blinking, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and notcied he was lying on his bed in his room.

'I'm...in my room?' Naruto wondered before he heard the door opened and saw Natsumi walking in.

"You gave us quiet a scare back there. Dad said your right leg was spreand after the doctors checked you out. You had Mom, me, Kasumi and Naruko worrying about you the whole time you were blacked out." Natsumi said as she sat down next to him.

"I did?" Naruto asked as Natsumi nodded her head.

"Mm-hm. Do you know who was worried the most out of all of us?" Natsumi asked him.

"Who?" Naruto asked as Natsumi smiled.

"Mom. She's been next to you the whole time while you were in bed asleep. She never left you side, not once." Natsumi said.

"...I should apolgize to her, shouldn't I?" Naruto asked as Natsumi shook her head.

"You have nothing to apolgize for. But if you want to apolgize to her for making her worry, you should by her a gift since Christmas is in a week." Natsumi suggested.

"I'm not sure what to get her, though." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, I'll help you with your shopping tomorrow. You've been saving up alot of money from your missions, haven't you?" Natsumi asked him as Naruto nodded his head "Than you should get gifts for your girlfriends too." Naruto's cheeks turned red at her answer.

"T-Their not my girlfriends! We're just...friends." Naruto muttered in embrassment while Natsumi giggled at how cute her brother looked when hes shy.

"Relax, I'm only joking. Good night, Outou. I'll let you get some rest." Natsumi said and begin to get up but was stopped when a hand grabbed onto her arm. Turning, Natsumi sees her little brother with a blush covering his cheeks.

"N-Nee-chan...could you stay with me for the night? Just in case I don't have any nightmares?" Naruto asked her, while a smile came on Natsumi's lips.

"Of course, little brother. Just let me close your door and get comfortable." Natsumi said, as Naruto nodded his head.

Natsumi walked over to Naruto's door and shut it closed, once it was closed, Natsumi stripped down until she was in her bra and panties, this almost got Naruto to gain a nosebleed at how beautiful his sister looked. Walking over towards the left side of the bed, Natsumi tucked herself into his bed and gave him a good night kiss on the check.

"Good night, Outou. I love you." Natsumi said and pulled him close to her breasts.

"G-Good night, Nee-chan. I love you too." Naruto said before the two slept, blocking out everything that was happinging near them.

* * *

Introduction End


End file.
